1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera equipped with a grip belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras such as, for example, video cameras are well known. Such a video camera is provided with a camera body formed in a flat rectangular shape of a length from front to back and height from top to bottom greater than the thickness from left to right, a photographing optical system provided so as to be exposed from the upper part of a front surface of the camera body, photographing operation members provided at the upper front part of the right side surface of the camera body, and a grip belt provided at the right side surface of the camera body. The ends of this kind of grip belt are connected to locations at the front part and rear part of the side surface of the camera body. The palm of the right hand is then made to face the side surface of the camera body. The four fingers with the exception of the thumb are then inserted into a space formed between the grip belt and the side surface of the camera body with the back of the right hand facing the inside of the grip belt so that, for example, the thumb is positioned at the lower part or the rear part of the camera body. The fingers with the exception of the thumb are then positioned at the upper part or front part of the camera body. This means that photographing operation members can then be operated while the camera body is gripped using the thumb and the other fingers (for example, refer to patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-53987